This application relates to an inner air seal for use with a vane in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor compressing air and delivering it into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel in the combustion section and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over a turbine section, driving turbine rotors to rotate.
In the turbine section, the control of gas flow is important to achieve efficient operation. One feature of the turbine section is that there are stages of turbine rotors carrying turbine blades, and intermediate static vanes between the stages. It is desirable to prevent or limit the flow of gas through radially inner locations at the vanes.
Thus, the turbine blades have typically been provided with so-called knife edge seals that extend toward a seal carried by the vane.
In one type of seal, a generally continuous blade seal extends circumferentially beyond discrete vane bodies. This type of seal must be mounted to allow radial adjustment between the seal and the several vane bodies.
Another type of seal is segmented and fixed to each of the individual vane bodies.
During some periods of operation, the continuous vane seals may provide better sealing, however, under other periods of operation, the segmented seals will provide better sealing.